Amateur and professional indoor gardeners are frequently involved with potting and repotting plants utilizing various types of soil media, for example, leaf mold, soil, sand, vermiculite, peat, chunks of bark, charcoal, and bone meal, used in various proportions and combinations.
The invention of this application is a bench for the efficient and clean storage and dispensing of the various types of soil or potting media, to permit the user to draw soil media from a conveniently positioned access site communicating with a substantial storage receptacle for the soil media, while at the same time providing an elevated work space for the potting operation.
Furthermore, various types of soil media are best dispensed through variable sized apertures. For example, sand will tend to spill out of an aperture which is much larger than 2 inches in height in an uncontrolled manner. General soils are most conveniently dispensed through an aperture of about 4 inches in height. Bark for orchid growers and the like generally most conveniently utilizes an aperture of about 6 or 8 inches in height.
The dispensing bench of this application provides a variable dispensing capability at the work site for any type of soil medium or media which may be desired, by simple adjustment of the dispensing means.